UNA NOCHE CON ESTRELLA, LLENA DE ILUSION
by serenity-venus25
Summary: "Que sucede cuando la abision de tus notas, te lleva a realizar un plan para mejorarlas. Pero en el proceso pierdes el corazon y posiblemente lo que mas has llegado a amar".
1. ¿CUAL ES EL PLAN 1

**UNA NOCHE CON ESTRELLA LLENA DE ILUSION.**

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**¿CUAL ES EL PLAN?**_

**SERENA:** Una joven no muy alta, delgada con un peinado muy singular de dos coletas, rubias hasta debajo de las rodillas, de piel blanca, poseedora de unos ojos grandes de color cielo, y con una gran especialidad de hacer amigos con facilidad, por su cautivadora sonrisa y amabilidad.

**EMY:** Es casi de la misma estatura de serena, piel blanca, delgada, cabello azul marino hasta los hombros y ojos azules marino, es la mas inteligente del grupo de amigas, por ello la escogieron como la jefe, además de ser gentil.

**LITA:** Es la chica mas alta del grupo, incluyendo además de fuerte, de piel morena clara, cabello castaño, sujeto por una cola alta que le llega debajo de los hombros y ojos verdes, con un carácter temperamental, pero dulce a la vez y cocina delicioso según sus amigas.

**MINA:** Se podría decir que es la más alegre de todas, aunque mas despistada que serena, se parecen mucho aunque, ella poseen su cabello hasta abajo de la cintura, recogido en media cola alta, y el color azul, de sus ojos es un poco más fuerte que los de serena.

**REI:** Es la mas seria de todas, de cabello largo y negro como el azabache, y ojos azules, alta, delgada, y poseedora de un carácter mas fuerte que el de lita, por esos sus amigas casi nunca la molestaba, aunque ella le encanta tener de patito, a la pobre serena pero le quería.

**DARIEN:** Es un joven alto, de complexión atlética, de cabello corto y oscuro, y ojos azul oscuro, inteligente, aunque muy reservado a pesar de tener unos amigos muy distinto a él.

**SEIYA:** Es un joven de estatura media, de pelo negro largo, recogido en una cola baja, y ojos azules, muy juguetón siempre haciendo bromas, le encanta la música como a sus hermanos, aunque con buenos sentimientos.

**TAIKI:** El tiene el cabello castaño y recogido en una cola baja, y ojos color violeta, es el más alto de los tres, además de ser el mas inteligente de sus hermanos, muy amigable y le encanta la música.

**YATEN:** Es un joven de cabellos plateados, recogido en una cola baja, es el más bajo de los tres, de ojos verdes esmeralda, poseedor de un carácter algo fuerte y raro, además de ser muy arrogante, por decisión del grupo excluyendo a darien votaron para que el fuera el jefe de grupo.

**ANDREW:** Un joven de la misma estatura de darien, piel blanca, cabello corto rubio, de ojos azules, muy simpático, le ayuda a sus padres en el crow-center, él y darien son muy buenos amigos, y además medio conoces a las chicas porque las atiende.

Serena, emy, Reí, Lita y Mina 18 años, y los chicos tiene seiya, taikí y yaten 18 años mientras darien y andrew tiene 22 años todos ellos están en la universidad.

Serena estudia enfermería, al igual que mina.

Emy estudia para ser doctor, al igual que darien.

Reí ella en cambio estudia para ser profesora de matemáticas, al igual que yaten.

Lita estudia farmacéutica, a igual que taikí.

Andrew estudia fisioterapeuta, al igual que seiya.

(N/A: así como los mencione son los que siempre tiene más clases juntas, aunque hay dos en la que todos ellos tienes en común "física y química" así es como empieza todo).

Las chicas han formado su grupo para la clase de física y química, para ayudarse y estar juntas, porque estudiaron la preparatoria juntas, además de ser buenas amigas se caracterizan por ser las más cumplidas en sus tareas, trabajos de grupos y exámenes.

En cambio los jóvenes eran otra cosa, si no fuera por la inteligencia de darien y taikí, además del desempeño de Andrew, estaría hace mucho fritos en esas materias.

-sabes, hace tiempo me viene dando vuelta en la cabeza un plan para mejorar nuestras calificaciones-dijo un joven de cabellos plateados.

-a ver yaten de que se trata tu plan- pregunto un joven de cabello corto y oscuro, y ojos azul oscuro.

-ya dinos o que vas a esperar-comenzó a decir un joven de cabello castaño, y ojos color violeta

-a que es el fin de el mundo, para hablar-termino de decir un joven de pelo negro largo, recogido en una cola baja y ojos azules.

-calmaos, no os sulfures, siéntese y les contare todo- así lo hicieron quedando yaten de pie para contarles.

-bueno muchachos, mi plan es que nos unamos con aquel grupo de chicas-dijo el chico de cabellos plateado, señalando a un grupo de chicas al tiempo que los demás vieron.

-¡QUEE!-todos los que le escuchaban

-si con ellas-mostrando una sonrisa

-que con esos cerebritos-dijo un joven de pelo negro largo y ojos azules

- estas loco-dijo un joven de cabello corto rubio y de ojos azules.

-no para nada, y lo acaba de decir

-que estas loco-dijo un joven de cabello corto y oscuro, y ojos azul oscuro.

-que ellas son cerebritos-formando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡NO!-todos

-piénselo bien muchachos, con la ayudad de ellas podemos sacar mejores calificaciones, y no tendríamos que sacar buenas notas en los exámenes, y estaríamos más libre para los otros trabajos donde no estamos juntos

-eso me parece bien-dijo seiya

-yo, estoy de acuerdo-dijo andrew

-yo, también ¿pero?-comenzó diciendo un joven de cabello corto y oscuro, y ojos azul oscuro

-¿pero que darien?, dilo ya

-no te has puesto a pensar, de que ellas talvez no nos acepte en su grupo, y se te arruiné el plan

-cálmate darien, no te preocupes vamos a intentarlo, a ver que pasa-termino de decir yaten

-OK-todos

Unos días después de darles a conocer su plan, yaten decidió que era hora de ponerlo en marcha.

-hola como estas-saludo un joven de cabellos plateados

-hola yaten, bien y tu-dibujando una sonrisa

-bien-(N/A: El plan de este era, convencer a la chica más suelta del grupo, porque sentía que era la más vulnerable para convencerla, pero a pensar de eso a ella le pareció extraño la actitud de el).

-que es lo que haces yaten

-aquí solo, los demás a saber donde anda

-ya veo, yo también perdí de vista a las demás

-porque no nos hacemos compañía un rato mina

-esta bien

Su plan estaba tomando forma, así que paso un tiempo con mina conversando ella, era graciosa y tierna, le agrado estar cerca de ella hasta se atrevió a regalarle un helado, (N/A: yaten es un codo, así que fue un milagro) desde ese momento comenzaron a circular rumores, como que si se gustaban, que si andaban, por el gesto de el además del tiempo que pasaban juntos últimamente.

-mina necesito conversar contigo-en su acostumbrada forma formal la llamo una joven, de cabello azul marino corto y de ojos azules marino.

-si dime emy, ¿que sucede?, ¿hice algo malo?, o que-poniendo una carita de perrito mojando, por si la iba a regañar

-todavía no has hecho algo malo-moviendo la cabeza con negación, pero con un tono preocupado

-a pues, no se de que vamos a hablar-dando un suspiro-pero dime

-he visto que pasas tiempo con yaten y he notado que se llevan bien

-si me agrada

-te agrada o ¿te gusta?

-las dos cosas-sonrojándose

-ya veo-dijo en su tono serio

-¿porque lo preguntas?-aun sonrojada

-solo quería verificar mis sospechas-puniendo una mirada de analices

Haciendo que mina se sonrojara más y se apenara-se hecha de ver mucho emy-con la cabeza baja

-mas o menos-notando la cara de preocupación de su amiga-pero ya sabes como observo yo-termino de decir para calmar a su amiga

-que alivio-suspirando-tu eres otra cosa-haciendo que emy levantara una ceja-porque siempre observas mejor que los demás, pero si ellos dijeran algo allí si estaría muerta-termino de decir con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bueno, vi lo que pasa con yaten espero que sea bueno para ti, pero cuídate quieres-dijo con una sonrisa mientras su mirada notaba preocupación

-si lo are, no te preocupes tanto emy

-buenos días jóvenes, tomen asiento

-BUENOS DIAS PROFESOR HUKASAKI-todos los alumnos (N/A: no se de donde lo saque)

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que la clase transcurrió, y un momento después del toque del timbre dio una orden el profesor.

-bueno jóvenes formaran grupos de 10 personas, para el trabajo que les dejare con el tema de la clase de hoy, así que valla viendo con quienes se unen, porque dentro de tres horas nos vemos y comienza a hacerlo-dijo mientras sacaba unas paginas y las revisaba para luego marcharse

-de 10 personas ¿a quienes les decimos que se unan?-dijo una joven de cabello largo y negro como el azabache, y ojos azules

-ya vamos a ver eso reí, por el momento unámonos nosotras

-emy

-si mina

-bueno…yo…talvez

-que dilo ya-le grito reí

-no me hables a si reí, yo solo quería preguntarle a emy, si estaba de acuerdo que yaten y sus amigos se una a nosotras-bajando su rostro para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-no es mala idea esa mina

-si lita, tiene razón con ellos seriamos 10

-vaya, por fin dijiste algo coherente serena

-no comiences reí-reprocho la aludida

-no discutan, y si ve y avisarles mina

-segura emy

-si, y ve antes que me arrepienta

-gracias-levantándose de su asiento y tomando rumbo hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

Mina iba muy feliz donde se encontraba yaten, quien se encontraba solo leyendo un libro, muy concentrado que no vio llegar a mina y esta al verlo a si decidió jugarle una broma, le coloco las manos enfrente de forma que le tapo los ojos.

-adivina, adivinador quien soy-sonriendo por la travesura

Yaten le pareció extraño la voz de mujer, que poseía unas manos tan suaves,- "la única que puede hacer esto, y que le dirijo la palabra para que sea capaz es mina".

-adivino que es una bella mujer, y su nombre es mina-soltándose y dando la vuelta para verla.

Mina se sonrojo con las palabras de yaten, más porque creía que el no iba a saber de quien le estaba jugando la broma, yaten le tomo un brazo y la sentó a su lado.

-dime mina, ¿que sucede?-pregunto con diversión al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas

-AHH-el la saco de sus pensamientos-te vengo a decir, que las muchachas aceptaron que ustedes se unan con nosotras-sonriéndole

-que bien, les diré a los demás-"lo logre"

-pero no se te valla a olvidar decirles que se comporten y que nos ayuden

-no hay ningún problema, se los comunicare

-OK, bueno me voy-dispuesta a irse

-porque te vas tienes algo importante-tomándola del brazo nuevamente para que no se moviera

-no es que-notando que no la quería soltar-no te quiero incomodar,-observando el libro que había dejado a un lado- estas leyendo y es mejor que te deje para que sigas.

-no te preocupes, es que leía porque no tenía una compañía grata como la tengo ahora-"porque dije eso"-al percatarse de lo dicho se sonrojo haciendo que la soltara.

Mina se sonrojo aunque se sintió feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de yaten, y la verdad no sabia si quedarse o marcharse, pero yaten al parecer entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de ella y le tomo una mano.

-¿te quedas conmigo mina?-eso ya no era una pregunta si no una suplica

-s…si me quedo-nerviosa

-que bien-sonriéndole-sabes, quiero saber como eres en tus sentimientos

-para que deseas saberlo-un poco intrigada

-para ver si confirmo lo que he visto de ti-guiñándole un ojo haciendo que mina se sonrojara

-que…quieres…saber pregunta

-OK

Yaten le hizo varias preguntas a mina, quien las contestaba con toda sinceridad que mostraba en aquellos bellos ojos azules, que le transmitía una luz inexplicable mientras su risa lo embrujaba.

Otro grupo que se encontraba sentado en una mesa cercana los vieron conversando, y les pareció muy extraño aquello, porque no se veía juntos, aunque cabía la posibilidad que anduvieran.

Nota de la autora: esta es la primera parte solo para que conozca bien a los personajes un poco, bueno este es un universo alterno de una obra mía que la convertí en FIC, espero sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias, será una historia corta.


	2. TRABAJANDO JUNTOS2

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**TRABAJANDO JUNTOS.**_

Yaten y mina regresaba al salón de clase, al darse cuenta que ya había transcurrido las horas y que en ese momento el profesor Hukasaki daría la clase.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, notaron que el profesor se encontraba adentro, y no le toco de otra ver si él les daba permiso de ingresar.

-profesor hukasaki podemos entrar-pregunto muy nervioso y sonrojado yaten

-claro muchachos entre yo acabo de ingresar-les sonrió para que no se preocupara porque parecía que les daría un infarto.

Al entrar al salón con la autorización de su profesor, sus compañeros al verlos juntos comenzaron a cuchichiar que ondas con ellos acaso se había callado que eran novios.

-huyyyyyyyyyy bárbaros-los mas chismosos del salón.

(N/A: acaso nunca les paso a ustedes algo parecido, ¬¬' no me diga que ustedes eran los de la bulla, ^ ^ ' bueno no importa pero de alguna forma saben como se sintieron ellos).

Se separaron para que cada quien se fuera con sus amigos, la pobre mina estaba tan sonrojada que prefirió bajar su rostro, yaten no se le noto el cambio de color, pero más una risa nerviosa que se le dibujo en los labios.

-YA MUCHACHOS, calmasen-sentándose-forme los grupos que les pedí, y después me da en una pagina los nombres de los intrigantes.

-que fue eso mina-pregunto reí colocando su pupitre al lado de ella

-nada-tratando de ocultar su rostro

-nada aja, como no, si es a si yo no me llamo serena tsukino

-serena no la molestes

-yo solo quería saber que porque venia con él-poniendo carrita de borrego a medio morir

-ella nos lo dirá a su tiempo, no la presione y termine de ordenase en fila

-valla, si que reí te paso su mal genio

-ya vas a ver serena te voy a horcar-levantándose y le estaba apretando el cuello dejándola sin aire a la pobre.

Mientras ellas le hacia mil preguntas a la pobre de mina, yaten se quedo enfrente de sus amigos.

-valla, valla, que calladito te lo tenias hermanito-guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole una sonrisa picara, ocasionando que este se sonrojara

-‼no digas tonterías seiya‼-mostrándole el puño

-yo estoy de acuerdo con seiya, yaten

-¡QUE! Tu también taikí

-oye yaten y que paso…

-¿CON QUE?

-cálmate hombre, yo solo te estaba preguntado sobre el grupo que pidió el profesor

-discúlpame darien, es que mis hermanos suele sacarme de mis casillas

-si, eso se ve muy bien

-ya déjalo así Andrew, no miras que ya tiene suficiente

-nos unimos con las chicas, a si que lleven sus pupitres

Tomaron sus cosas y llegaron donde se encontraba las muchachas, justamente para salvar a la pobre de serena.

-ya vas a ver serena te voy a horcar-levantándose y le estaba apretando el cuello dejándola sin aire a la pobre

-hola muchachas-saludo darien y vio como era ahorcada serena-como están-mirando desafiante a reí quien lo noto muy bien y soltó a serena

-COF…COF…COF…COF-era lo único que podía salir de la boca de serena, al ser salvada de que la mataran

-toma agua serena-le ofreció lita una botellita de plástico con agua

Después de beberla-gracias…lita-respirando profundamente para que sus pulmones adquirieran el aire necesario

-acomódese-ordeno emy después que verificara que serena se encontraba bien de aquel ataque asesinó.

(N/A: si que es mala reí con la pobre serena, pero no se preocupe si lo vuele hacer darien la defenderá, será su príncipe azul = de la tierra).

Los muchachos se distribuyeron de la siguiente forma, yaten se puso enfrente de mina, darien enfrente de serena, andrew enfrente de lita, taikí enfrente de emy y seiya enfrente de reí.

Haciendo que los compañeros restantes comentaran esa unión, emy explico como se haría el trabajo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, entregaron la pagina al profesor con sus nombres.

-te encuentras bien-pregunto un chico de cabello negro corto, y poseedor de unos ojos azul profundo

-si, gracias-respirando lento

-¿de que?-haciéndose el mal entendido

-me ayudaste a-le hizo seña que se acercara-que reí no me matar-lo dijo a quedito cerca de la oreja de el

-de nada-provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Que te hizo la pobre de serena, para que casi la mates-dijo seiya casi no aguantando la risa

-nada solo se metió conmigo, también le puede pasar a otros-mirando con picardía a seiya quien trago saliva al verla de esa forma

-ya seiya déjala en paz, disculpen a mi hermano menor es algo imprudente-señalo taikí

-si se puede ver eso-tomando su cuaderno-y tu eres el mayor o el segundo-termino de preguntar emy

-soy el primogénito-sonriendo

-así que yaten es el segundo-mirando donde se encontraba conversando con mina

-si-dijo marcando unas cosas en un libro

-oye, que acaso son trillizos-mirándolo fijamente

-si, pero no nos parecemos, seiya es el pequeño travieso

-lógico-dijo sarcásticamente reí, provocando risas

-oye que te pasa conmigo-poniéndose serio

-nada, y tu conmigo te pasa algo-alzando la ceja dejando a seiya calladito

(N/A: no tengo nada encontrad del pobre seiya, pero hay veces que si alguien que lo calle).

-yaten es el callado, retraído, pedante y el pequeño en estatura

(N/A: acaso dijo alguna mentira yo no lo creo).

-oye que estoy presente-haciendo puchero, mina fue la única que se rió por ello

-bueno, y yo que soy el mas inteligente de los tres-guiñándole un ojo a emy haciendo que se sonrojara

-mina, crees que soy pequeño-poniendo carrita de perrito mojado

-no, para nada yaten

-hay por dios, ustedes no cambia verdad

-no me digas que así son siempre

-la verdad si

-bueno mis amigas no se queda atrás incluyéndome-sonriendo

-pero si tu eres la mas centrada, siempre separándolas lita

-bueno cuando se puede andrew-sonrojada

Entre esas pláticas comenzaron a trabajar ese día, pero apenas era el comienzo de un largo camino que pasaría juntos.

Ellos continuaron reuniéndose para repartir el trabajo, para luego armar el trabajo. Fueron avanzado pero a la vez comenzaron a convivir juntos, notando que tenia cosas en común haciendo que en sus reuniones hubiera tema de conversación, además del trabajo, se divertía, reía y ya no era pesado estar reunidos todos.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo, y si no pues como suele decir mi bisabuela ya ni llorar es bueno. Así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, así sabré en que falle para mejorarla, y que sea mas de vuestro agrado, en el próximo capitulo les tengo una gran sorpresa, a si que espero que tenga suficiente tiempo para leerlo hasta pronto.


	3. HOLA

HOLA, ¿Cómo ESTAN?.

Espero que bien, hoy les quiero comunicar aquellas personas que estan pendiente de esta historia, que tuve problemas con mi computadora y perdir los ultimos tres capitulos ya terminados.

Y a pesar que los habia guardado en un cd, no se que es lo que le sucede, no puedo abrirlo.

Por esto no me queda mas remedio que volver a escribir estos ultimos tres capitulos nuevamente, y la verdad pido paciencia porque aunque poseen aun los machotes , según escribian fui cambiando algunas cosas y agregando otras.

A si que espero que la inpiracion llegue según escriba y pueda dar señales de vida.

Cuidese mucho, hasta pronto.

Serenity-venus025.


	4. REVELACIONES DEL CORAZON

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"REVELACIONES DEL CORAZON".

Yaten mientras tanto en todas estas reuniones se puso a pensar, que porque no se divertía. A si que tomo la decisión de salir con mina, la invitaba a comer, le regalaba cosas.

Mina estaba de lo más feliz al lado de Yaten, no le importaba lo demás.

Darién comenzó a conquistar a serena, ella trabaja muy bien, no hacia nada para molestarlo, en cambio el hacia todo lo contrario. Una vez en unos de sus deschongues agarro de las manos a serena, quien se sonrojo al momento que la saco a bailar.

La hizo moverse de una forma tan chistosa y complicada que ella, se termino riendo al momento que tropezaban y caía al suelo. Serena callo sobre Darién quien al verla tan cerca, su sonrisa desapareció, la observo de forma distinta. Serena se sonrojo por completo y se puso inmediatamente de pie, colocándose seria, Darién no dijo nada al verla a si. Decidieron volver a lo que estaban haciendo antes de aquel pequeño accidente. Pero con la diferencia que Darién no se le olvidaba el rostro de serena frente a el.

Lita y Andrew revisaban si las cosas salían iguales, a si modificaban lo que estaba malo. A si fue como ellos comenzaron a hablarse y a discutir que era lo bueno y lo malo de esos problemas. Lita los guiaba y ayudaba a corregir los errores de ellos dos.

En una de esa riñas los dos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, discutiendo sobre un problema, uno al otro se corregían, pero en ese preciso momento Andrew tenia la vista arriba y lita se encontraba viendo para abajo. Pero en un momento ella alzo la vista, los dos quedaron callados, viéndose.

Lita le temblaba ligeramente los labios y los dos estaban sonrojados. Andrew le dio tentación aquellos labios, y la beso con una intensidad que como si en ese beso la hubiera querido comer viva. Lita se sorprendió de lo que pasaba aun tenia los ojos abierto, pero luego los cerro al sentir el calor, rose y sabor de los labios de el, se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían en ese momento.

Luego de esto ellos dos no sabían como comportarse uno frente al otro. Solo que Andrew sabia que el era quien había besado. Lita sabia que se había dejado llevar por aquellos labios, a si que los dos tomaron valor para hablar con el otro, y cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

¿Puedo hablar contigo?- los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, se sonrojaron-claro dime-volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, no sabia que decir, bueno si lo sabia, pero no sabían quien lo dirían primero.

-dime, te escucho

-no, Andrew, habla tu por favor

-esta bien lita, yo te quería decir que-no le salían las palabras necesarias, no podía decirle a ella que le gustaba mucho y otra cosa.

Lita estaba tan nerviosa del silencio de Andrew, que por unos instantes quiso salir corriendo de allí. Andrew debió notar el temor y angustia en sus ojos, a si que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y deseo, besarla, lo cual fue correspondido, al separarse el le sonrió.

-¿lita, quieres ser mi novia?

Lita se quedo sin habla por un momento pero inmediatamente reacciono dándole otro beso.

-si, si quiero

Taití estaba enamorado de emy desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, fue un día en que noto la sonrisa de ella, porque en verdad era muy raro verla sonreír, y no había duda que se veían hermosa cuando lo hacia.

Comenzó a anotar además la personalidad de emy, le atraía mucho hasta que un día el no lo pudo negar mas, le amaba, se había enamorada de ella, pero ella jamás le correspondería se decía.

Taití y emy eran los encargados de recoger toda la información dada por sus amigos, a si que el pobre de Taití le toco leer mucho. Ya que emy no sacaba los ojos de un libro cuando lo tenia enfrente y sabia muy bien que eso le gustaba de ella.

Supo que emy era una romántica y había visto que cuando terminaba sus cosas, escogía un libro de poesía o historia que los leía muy rápido, decidió leer algunos de los que ella ya había terminado, y le consultaba, haciendo que se formara una conversación interesante para ambos. Al principio le sorprendió ver el interés de el hacia cierto libros, no creía que el fuera de esos intereses, era mas bien para lo lógico y matemático.

Un día la invito a una conferencia de poetas, eso le fascinó a emy, luego la llevo a cenar a un restaurante que parecía algo costoso. Al estar sentados emy fue sorprendida con un ramo de rosas, cosa que el dejo sin habla por unos instantes, luego le agradeció cuando se recobro de la sorpresa.

Taití se encontraba de lo más nervioso, no sabia como debía comportarse enfrente de ella en esas circunstancias aunque ya lo había ensayado en su casa, le agrado ver una nueva faceta de ella. Emy se manejaba con una gracia que lo sorprendió, a tal grado que por un momento le pasó por la mente que no podía ser merecedor del cariño de ella, a si que la pasaron más o menos en silencio.

En el camino de regreso el iba muy callado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella, a si que decidió hacer conversación aunque se encontraba nerviosa.

-¿le gusta la noche en que las estrellas se puede ver?-pregunto de repente

-eh… si-dijo nervioso y saliendo de su mundo

-A mi me encanta-suspiro-sabe en estas noches, busco en las estrellas muchas respuestas-detuvo su andar-me dan inspiración para muchas cosas-le sonrió lo cual hizo que el se sonrojara

-a si, ¿Cómo cuales?

-ya vera, espéreme-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la orilla de la calle, y llamo un taxi. Esto no le pareció a Taití, pero que podía hacer si ella a si lo quería.

-Taití, venga le quiero decir algo antes de irme-le dijo al momento que habría la puerta del carro. El obedeció como un niño que le llama su madre.

-le agradezco este día, ha sido uno de los mas bellos que he tenido-le dijo sonrojada

-¿de verdad emy?-le pregunto emocionado

-si, a si es y sabes hoy hare una locura-sonrió-que me dará pena después-confesó-pero no me arrepentiré

-a si, ¿Cuál es?, dímela emy-ansioso por saberlo

-este Taití-se acerco a sus labios y lo beso, dulce primero y luego con necesidad. Cuando se separaron, el aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, se acerco a su oído y le dijo-Taití, te quiero

Pero emy no le dio tiempo a que reaccionara, Taití no vio en que momento ella se subió al taxi, dejando un adiós dulce en el viento. Cuando la conciencia regreso a Taití era tarde ella se había marchado, pero no le importo mucho, aquellas palabras que le había dicho emy, lo hacia feliz, tenia oportunidad con su amor.

Cuando emy llego a su casa, se fue directamente a su habitación, se tiro de un solo sobre la cama, giro para quedar boca arriba y se toco los labios, recordando el beso que le planto a Taití.

-HAY POR DIOS MIO-dijo casi a gritos-¿Cómo lo veré mañana?-se dijo sin mucho aliento-¿pero que hice?-suspiro-ni modo niña, si te pregunta dile la verdad.

A la mañana siguiente tocaron el timbre de la casa de emy. Ella fue la encargada de abrí la puerta, quedando sorprendida con el ramo de rosas gigantesco que llevaba el mensajero. Las tomo y dio las gracias al mensajero quien se fue inmediatamente dejándola sola.

Coloco las rosas en u florero, y vio una tarjeta en medio de ellas la tomo y leyó.

"Mi querida emy, anoche no me dejo decirle que yo también la pase muy bien contigo. Ese beso me encanto y necesito hablar contigo de esto mismo, por favor no te niegues, nos vemos después de clases en el parque, te espero".

Al terminar de leer aun no salía de su asombro, no sabia que le diría, además porque no pidió verla en los recesos de clases.

La pobre de emy estaba de lo más nerviosa y sus amigas lo notaron, ya que no se encontraba poniendo atención en clase, pervivieron que era algo relacionado con Taití ya que ella no dejaba de verlo y cuando se cruzaban miradas emy la esquivaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede emy?-le pregunto reí

-no se muchachas-dijo pasando una mano por su frente-anoche hice una estupidez

-¿Cuál fue?-directo al grano pregunto lita

-pues… pues bese a Taití

-¿Qué?-dijeron todas

-pero eso no es lo peor-dijo ignorándolas

-¿y que es lo peor?-se atrevió a preguntar serena

-se me salió decirle que lo quería-sonrojada bajo su rostro ante sus amigas

-¿en verdad… hiciste eso?-

-si mina lo hice-suspira hondo-creo que me enamore de Taití

-¿de verdad?-todas

-si, a si es, y no se que hacer-se acomoda mejor en la grada donde estaban-hoy después de clases me ha pedido que nos veamos en el parque-se tapa la cara con las manos y niega-¿Qué hago?

Todas se miran, suspiran en conjunto y abraza a emy

-¿pero cuando te lo dijo?

-si lita tiene razón, si no se ha dirigido la palabra

-me mando un ramo de rosas en la mañana a la casa

-de verdad… que lindo-coloco las manos junto a su mejilla

-verdad que si serena-suspira-lo mismo pienso yo

-si es así, ve a la cita-le sonríe

-les parece chicas-dudando de lo que le acaba de decir serena

-si-todas

-no debes faltar-le sonríe reí

Pasaron las clases y emy se dirigió al parque donde la estaba esperando Taití. Este estaba sentando arriba de una de las mesas del parque todo nervioso, cuando la vio en la calle, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerzas, las manos le sudaban.

Emy llego donde se encontraba Taití, lo vio a los ojos mientras colocaba su mochila cerca de la del. Se sentó a la par de el, no sabiendo como pudo sentarse junto a el con lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-aquí estoy Taití-lo mira a la cara-¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?

Taití estaba temblando de pies y manos, al ver aquellos labios que la noche anterior lo había besado dejando con una felicidad, quería decirle lo que sentí. La miro a los ojos con tal fervor que la pobrecilla sintió que el estaba viendo su alma, poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

El se bajo de la mesa poniéndose enfrente de ella y le toma una de sus manos, mientras con la otra le acaricio la mejilla.

-emy, tu me gustas-deja de acariciarla sin apartar su mano de su mejilla-quiero confesarte algo que llevo escondido hace mucho tiempo en mi corazón-coloca la mano que teniendo la de ella donde debe estar su corazón

-si, dime te escucho-algo sobre todo esto la impulso, deseaba saberlo

Respiro hondo, mirándola directamente a los ojos y dejo que su corazón hablara por el.

-emy, te amo y quiero saber, ¿que sientes por mi?

Emy se quedo helada, por un momento podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo, para luego acelerar de tal forma, que parecía querer salir de su pecho, se puso pálida, Taití lo noto y al acercarse a ella justo a tiempo en que emy se desvanecía, Taití la tomo en sus brazos. Dándole un susto, ya que la respiración de ella era muy lenta.

Solo fueron unos segundo en los que ella quedo inconsciente, su color volvió mas de lo normal al verlo en los brazos de Taití quien le sonreía tímidamente, se sintió frágil y tan protegida al mismo tiempo.

Al verla a si como había querido tenerla se acerco muy lentamente a los labio de ella que se encontraba entre abierto invitándolo, la beso, fue un beso hermoso, haciéndose sentir uno al otro que se quería.

-mi querida emy, ese beso dice que me quieres, ¿o me equivoco?

Emy le sonrió, mientras atraía el rostro del con sus manos, para besarlo confirmando lo que sentía. A si estuvieron hasta que ella tuvo que regresar a su casa, siendo acompañada por el.

Darién, seguía en su plan de conquistar a serena, quien cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa al estar cerca de el. Cada vez era mas estrecha su cercanía con ella, el estaba extraño no cabía duda, nunca se había comportado tan amable y cariñoso con ella.

Un día, de repente Darién se encontraba molestando a serena, quien no aguanto mas y comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa de la sala, el vio como guardaba todo el trabajo en su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta de el departamento de el. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a ver la mirada de dolor en ella, parecía entender que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, debía de cambia su táctica, si no lo hacia, sabia que correría el riesgo de perderla antes de tenerla.

La jala haciendo que volteara a si el, la tomo por la cintura una vez que la tuvo cerca a el, la miro como ella lo miraba sorprendida y asustada, que cambio a ruborizarse, al momento en que el, la pego a su cuerpo. Le oyó decirle que lo lamentaba y que lo disculpara, cuando ella iba a preguntar porque, saliendo de aquella profundizarte mirada, el la estaba besando de una forma que sintió que el corazón se le derretía.

Al separarse de ella, serena quedo estática, observándolo, sus labios temblaba ligeramente, el rubor de sus mejillas era de la misma mezcla de sus labios rojos. Tembló cuando le acaricio la mejilla.

-serena-le llamo tratando que ella volviera a la realidad-te quiero

Ella se tambaleo, sus piernas perdieron toda fuerza para sostenerla. Darién la sostuvo por la cintura y la llevo a sentar al sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué… que has dicho?-pregunto aun desubicada

-que te quiero, serena-la miraba de una manera tan dulce-¿quiero saber si tu me quieres?-le pregunto arrodillado con las manos de ella entre las de el

-yo… yo…

-esta bien pequeña-le soltó las manos-yo comprendo, tal vez ya tienes a quien querer o yo no soy lo suficiente

Ella lo miro preocupado, el estaba pensado que ella lo consideraba menos o peor aun que ella ya tenia a quien querer, pero la verdad era otra y tenia que aclarársela inmediatamente.

-no hace falta que digas algo-dijo al momento que se levantaba

-no, Darién-le tomo el brazo, haciendo que le la viera-yo… yo te quiero

-oh, mi serena-la levanto del asiento y la abrazo con gran fuerza que ella sintió que le faltaba la respiración por un momento-¿de verdad?

-si

-que feliz soy-le dio un beso dulce pero apasionado a la vez

Yaten después de un tiempo de salir con mina estaba mas que alegre, entendió que ella le llenaba en todo, lo que el algunas vez soñó.

-extraño-suspiro-quien podría creer que mina pudiera ser así-se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana-mina tan contorvencial, tan alegre, al principio creí que mina solo era lo que veía en las clases, pero ahora se que ella es mas y da mas, por dios ¿Qué hago ahora?

Unos días después Yaten se encontraba como león enjaulado dando vueltas por todos lado, en el departamento de mina quien solo observa entre chistosa y preocupado, que seria aquello que le quería decir que lo tenia de este modo.

-Yaten-lo llamo-Yaten-volvió a llamarlo pero este parecía en otro mundo, suspiro, luego sonrió y tomo aire-YATENNNN-le grito, el cual al escucharla gritar su nombre se asusto que casi cae al dar la vuelta al verla.

Tambaleándose consiguió llegar a un sillón frente a mina y se sentó, siendo observado por ella.

-¿Qué sucede Yaten?-pregunto preocupada por la cara pálida y seria de el-¿tienes algún problema?, ¿te puedo ayudar?

-eh… si es cierto que me sucede algo-la miro mientras tronaba sus dedos, en señal de intranquilidad

-¿Qué te sucede?

-tengo un problema contigo

-¿conmigo?-lo miro extrañada no cría eso posible-¿Cuál es el problema?

-es que… es que-la miro a los ojos-quiero preguntarte algo

-ese es el problema-vio como el movía la cabeza en aceptación-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-me cuesta decirla-se trono otra vez lo dedos

-oh, ya veo, si no preguntas estará siempre a si de preocupado como ahora-se acomodo mas relajada en el sillón y tomo un poco de te que se le estaba enfriando-vamos Yaten, dilo ya o te vas de una vez-le dijo exasperada

-no, no por favor, no me eches

-dilo, ya

-bueno… mina… ¿quieres… ser mi… novia?

Mina lo observo un momento, parecía estar a punto de entrar en un estado de shock, mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella se tronaba sin descanso los dedos.

-si, acepto-le sonrió al ver que la miraba como un niño que le dice algo que no entiende-ves no era tan difícil, verdad cariño

"si, acepto, cariño", resonaron con eco en la mente de Yaten, inmediatamente su miedo se fue volando al ser aceptado por ella, que le regalaba una mirada de amor

-no vas a besarme, cariño-le guiño un ojo

-por supuesto, preciosa

Una chica se encontraba observando a la gente pasar por la ventana, de aquel sitio donde se encontraba tomando un te helado, miro su reloj de pulsera por ventigésima vez, suspiro cansada de encontrarse en aquel lugar. Dirigió su mirada al mostrado donde su amigo le sonrió y camino hacia ella, se sentó frente a ella al llegar.

-ten paciencia

-¿Cómo me pides eso?-suspiro cansada- llevo rato esperándolo y no aparece

-de seguro algo se le atravesó y por eso aun no llega-dijo para tratar de calmarla

-si, de seguro una mujer

-cálmate reí-le tomo la mano-mira allá viene-le señalo a un chico que llegaba a la esquina opuesta, parecía cansando y pálido, se notaba que había corrido-pobre no seas mala con el

-esta bien, tráeme otro te helado por favor Andrew

-bien-le sonrió para luego irse

Un momento después entraba un joven agitado, buscando con la mirada a alguien y la encontró, se encamino enseguida siendo seguido por otro joven. Se sentó frente a la chica que lo miraba seria, aun con la respiración agitada el saludo.

-hola reí

-aquí esta el te-se dirigió a ella-veo que estas cansado-le dijo al joven

-si, algo Andrew

-nos vemos-se marcho dejándolos solos

-reí perdóname-le entrego el vaso con te helado

-tómatelo es tuyo-señalando el de ella

-gracias-bebió un poco-vengo tarde, porque tuve que ir al medico

-¿estas bien?-pregunto inesperadamente para el

-si, bueno le doctor me dejo tratamiento por quince días-dijo con fastidio-todo esto se los debo a mis hermanos-tomo otro sobro de te enojado por el hecho

-¿Qué te sucede?

-mis hermanos pidieron una cita con el otorrinolaringólogo, llevaba días con temperatura y dolor debajo de las orejas-señalando el hecho que aun tenia inflamada aquella área

-oh, ya veo-siendo consiente que en verdad tenia razón Andrew, el no llegaba era por algo que no se lo permitía.

-a pesar de que me hicieron llegar tarde, les agradezco porque ya me siento mejor-le sonrió

-me alegro, y que bueno por ti

-me perdonas por llegar tarde reí

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, estabas enfermo y tenias que encargarte de ti-suspiro-pero al principio creía que te parecía mal trabajar conmigo y por eso no venias a tiempo-se sonrojo al confesarlo

-oh, no, no por supuesto que me agrada trabajar contigo-le sonrió

Se quedaron un rato mas compartiendo la información faltante, y la hicieron una sola. Comenzaba a oscurecer y decidieron ponerle fin al trabajo.

-seria mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí-miro hacia la ventana-ya es tarde

-si tienes razón-viendo que ya comenzaba a encender las luces-te acompaño a tu casa

-no es necesario seiya-dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

-no espérame-dijo acercándose a ella

-ya te dije que no es necesario

-¿Qué es lo no necesario, reí?

-que seiya me acompañe a la casa

-oh, ya veo, no la dejes ir sola seiya

-¡Andrew!

-¿Qué?-suspira-estamos preocupados que llegues bien a casa, solo eso

-esta bien, ustedes gana-suspiro de mala gana

-vamos, adiós Andrew

-adiós seiya, adiós reí-le sonrió

-adiós-se despidieron a unisón

El trayecto hacia la casa de reí fue silencioso, además de algo tenso. Al llegara al templo ella lo hizo pasar a descansar un poco, el abuelo de ella le ofreció que cenar antes de irse y el acepto encantando cuando reí dijo que estaba de acuerdo que se quedara a cenar con ellos.

Cenaron amenamente, luego disfrutaron una taza de te caliente, mientras la noche se ponía con todo su apogeo, reí decidió ir a cerrar del todo el templo, mientras seiya se quedaba con el abuelo.

-muchas gracias por todo señor-se inclino en forma de respecto

-no, a ti muchacho por cuidar a mi nieta-suspiro-a veces es demasiada necia-termino su te-pero no la culpo tiene que cuidarse no todas las personas son buenas

Seiya no entendió que era lo que el abuelo de reí quería decirle entre líneas ya que se fue a descansar dejándolo solo, a si que decidió busca a reí para despedirse de ella. La encontró en medio del corredor mirando al cielo oscuro, iba a cercarse cuando vio una sombra, a si que se quedo atrás del árbol, que lo cubría de los demás.

Vio como aquella sombra se acerco con cuidad a reí, para después dejar ver a un hombre, que la tomaba por la espalada tapándole la boca, esta a punto de defenderla cuando escucho algo que lo dejo helado.

-hola mi amor-dijo el hombre mientras le tapaba la boca-me has extrañado tanto como yo lo he hecho-dijo pasándole la lengua por la mejilla, provocando un escalofrió en la chica quien se puso tan pálida que parecía que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

El hombre la pego mas a su cuerpo haciendo notar cierta cosa, que ella mostro una cara de horror que no paso desapercibida por seiya.

-ves mi amor, aun estoy impaciente por continuar aquello que nos interrumpieron aquella vez

Ella logro morderle la mano y separarse algo de el. Pero no lo suficiente para que este le diera una abofeteada.

-MALDITA ZORRA-le grito, para después acercarse con intención de pegarle nuevamente pero una mano le detuvo rápidamente para después verse tirado en el suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre corría hacia la quijada.

-no te atrevas a golpearla nuevamente, o si no-le enseño el puño

-se… seiya-dijo temblando aun por lo que acaba de suceder

-reí-se acerco a ella-te encuentras bien-dijo al momento que revisaba aquel golpe

-si, creo que si-lo miro con agradecimiento y temor a la vez

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto el hombre poniéndose de pie, mostrando su piel morena, delgado, de manos huesudas, alto, ojos de color café oscuro, cabellera larga, con barba, todo desalineado

-soy el novio de reí-lo miro con asco, mientras el hombre se asombro por tal revelación y su enfado aumento-¿y tu quien diablos eres?

-no se lo has dicho amor-dijo con una sonrisa de maldad-bueno creo que no-la observo un momento para luego mirar al joven-entonces se lo diré yo

-"NO TE ATREAVAS BASTARDO"-le grito con todas sus fuerzas

-oh, pequeña no seas a si conmigo-intento acercarse, al momento en que ella retrocedía y seiya se interponía entre los dos-vamos, hay que recordar viejos tiempos

-tu… tu deberías estar aun en prisión-le dijo temblando

-como crees que me iba a quedar allí, teniendo una cuenta contigo-esto la puso tan pálida que seiya tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera al suelo.

-cerdo-apenas fue audible por aquel hombre pero para seiya no fue a si, lo escucho muy bien

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ-le grito a aquel hombre algo no andaba bien, reí no se comportaba a si ni en las situaciones mas preocupantes y estresantes en que la había visto, pero en ese momento necesitaba ayuda, protección y el se lo daría. Sentía miedo al verla a si que había sucedido para que cambiara tan drásticamente.

-no, no, y no, si llevármela o terminar aquí mismo lo que empanzamos una vez mi amor

-YO NO SOY TU AMOR-lo miro con odio-VETE AL INFIERNO

Vamos rei- comenzo a cercarse a ella-no seas a si, vamos a divertí…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que seiya le dio un puñetazo el la boca que lo hizo dar unos pasos atrás de ellos.

Seiya se acerco al hombre, quien inmediatamente le lanzo un puño dirigido a la cara pero este lo esquivo, dándole una patada en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire, pero no lo suficiente ya que este le mano otro puñetazo que si dio en el blanco. Seiya se limpio el labio inferir, le había roto, su enojo creció.

-¡SEIYA!

Reí lo llamo a lo lejos, al darse cuente que aquel hombre había golpeado a seiya, quien se encontraba limpiándose la sangre de la boca. Seiya se abalanzo contra aquel hombre con una gran fuerza que lo tiro al muro de la casa, casi pierde el conocimiento pero logro ponerse de pie.

-ya te dije, que dejes en paz a mi novia cerdo-esto ultimo lo escupió

-no me da la gana-rio-que harás para detenerme-le dijo seguro que aquel chico no seria oponente contra el, pero a un a si era mejor tenerlo lejos pensó

-esto hare-dijo al momento en que le dejaba ir unas cuantas patada y puñetazo, el ultimo golpe lo hizo dar contra una estatua y quedo inconsciente-bastardo-le llamo al momento en que lo amaraba con su corbata, manos y pies, aquel hombre quedo hecho nudo mientras llamaba a la policía y se acerca a reí.

La chica aun se encontranba en estado de shock, cuando seiya llego a su lado, la abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar tan desconsoladamente, que a el se le partió el corazón. Aun se encontraba confortándola cuando llegue el abuelo, quien al ver a sujeto amarado corrió a donde su nieta y la abrazo.

-ya mi niña, todo estará bien-miro a seiya-ya llamo a la policía

-si, ya viene en camino

-gracias, gracias

Seiya no dijo nada, solo observaba la angustia de reí. Unos minutos después llegaba la policía, justamente aquel hombre recobraba el conocimiento, vieron como se lo llevo la policía, le oyeron maldecir y lanzar amenaza.

Unos de los policías se acerco a ellos.

-tendrá que dar declaraciones mañana-le dijo a todos- sobre todo usted señorita

-si, esta bien… ¿pero como pudo salir de la cárcel?

-se fugo, se encontraba en una área de seguridad menos por buen comportamiento, pero esto lo acaba de mandar a la cárcel de máxima seguridad del país-se fue dejándolos solos

-vamos a dentro pequeña

-si abuelo-miro a seiya quien le sonrió-vamos-le dijo al momento en que le tomaba la mano y lo conducía hacías adentro de la casa.

El abuelo serbio unas taza de te caliente, aun temblaba las manos a reí cuando se tomo el primer sorbo de te, el humo que Salí de la taza y su olor dejaba en el ambiente tranquilidad. Seiya la observo en todo momento mientras toma su te, el señor se despidió de ellos diciéndole a seiya que se quedara en el cuarto de visitas ya que era muy tarde para que se fuera a su casa, acepto el anciano tenia razón, llamo a sus hermanos comentándoles que se le había hecho tarde y se quedaría en el tembló, ellos no pidieron mas explicaciones ya que la voz de seiya notaba que no las daría, a si que lo dejaron por la paz, cuando colgó vio como ella aun sostenía su taza ya sin contenido alguno.

-reí-la llamo al momento que le quitaba la taza de las manos ella lo vio como si apenas notara su presencia-es hora de descansar

-oh, si, si es cierto-dijo apenada-vamos te llevara al cuarto de visitas

Se levanto cansada, y camino lento, parecía como si arrastrase los pies. El iba detrás de ella, queria encontrar el momento para hablar con ella, pero tambien tenia que esperar a que ella aceptara hablar.

-esta es- le dijo al pararse frente a la puerta y abrirla-en el closet encontraras todo lo necesario-señalo donde se encontraba el closet-ya sabes donde esta el baño, por si lo necesitas

-gracias rei

-no gracias a ti seiya-suspiro-gracias por tu ayuda, no se que hubiera sucedido si tu no hubieras estado-sus mejillas pasaron de palidas a sonrojadas, mientras el la observaba-pero no era necesario que dijieras que eras mi novio-puso cara de enfadada

-lo siento-dijo apenado

-esta bien-le puso una mano en el hombro derecho-yo se que lo hiciste para que nicolas me dejara tranquila-le sonrio

-bueno… si… en parte-dijo bajando el rostro que se notaba sonrojado

-¿Cómo que en parte?-lo miro seria-¿Qué pasa seiya?

El alzo la cara y se puso serio a pesar de tener la cara roja, se notaba que estaba nervioso, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-rei mirame-le mando a lo cual ella obedecio-cuando dije que era tu novio, fue… fue enserio

-¿Qué?, esta es una mala broma seiya-le dijo tratando de separarse de el

-por supuesto que no rei, mirame-pero ella no lo hizo-que me mire te he dicho-lo dijo en un tono nunca antes escuchado por ella, no le quedo de otra que verlo-yo… yo te quiero-y la beso

Fue un beso tierno al principio, luego fue tomando intencida, demostraba muchas cosas, los dos cuerpo temblaro por la sensacion mutua.

al separarse rei lo miro a los ojos-¿de verdad me quieres?

-si-le sonrio-¿quieres ser mi novia de verdad?

-si acepto-lo abrazo con cariño

-oh pequeña me hace feliz

-y tu a mi pero…-se quedo callada

-¿pero que?

-quiero contarte lo que sucedió con nicolas-dijo mirandolo con miedo

-rei-le tomo la barbilla-no tienes que hacerlo

-pero quiero

-ok, enotnce sentemosnos-dijo alejandose de ella, y abrio el closet, saco la colcha y la coloc en el suelo, despues se sento y le tendio la mano a ella quien la acepto y termino sentada a su lado-ahora si, cuentame

-veras, conoci a nicolas un dia que regresaba de la escuela-suspira cansada-el se encontraba comprando amuletos a mi abuelo, al verme note que me miraba raro pero no le di importancia ya que mi abuelo decia que lo conicia de mese y que era buen amigo, a si que cuando lo vi seguido las semanas siguientes lo tome como normal.

-a si que se hizo amigo de tu abuelo, y supungo que despues se hizo el tuyo

-si es verdad, despues ve invito a salir y me abuelo dijo que estaba bien, total era un amigo de el, paso el tiempo y las cosas iba bien, pero un dia se entero que mi abuelo si iba a una conferencia por una semana, y aparecio borracho, me beso a la fuerza y cuando le abofete me pogo como lo hizo hoy.

-a si que ese desgraciado ya te habia golpeado antes-cerro su mano en puño-si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera matado

-clamate cariño-dijo poniendole la mano sobre de la de el

-¿cariño?, suena muy dulce de tus labios

A pesar del sonrojo rei decidio continuar con el relato-yo me defendi como una fiera pero el era mas fuerte a pesar de su borrachera, me dejo incomciente y estuvo a punto-temblo por completo y seiya la abrazo-a punto de hacerme algo horrible pero gracias a dios mis amigas llegoron en ese momento y lita con serena lo alejaron de mi. Emy llamo a la policia mientras mina me despertaba, lograron detenerlo mientras llegaba la policia, ya ves que lita es buena en todos los deportey serena es buena en karate.

-a si que ellas le dieron su merecido-sonrio, no se imaginaba a serena siendo agreciva pero ya entendia porque el otro dia darien se quejo que serena tenia fuerza y ya no le volvia hacer bromas pesadas pero en ese momento no lo entendio hasta hoy

-si ademas que evitaron que ese desgraciado me hiciera algo horrible- se pego mas a seiya-deberia estar preso, tenia una condena de diez años

-pero con su fuga de seguro tendra vente años

-eso espero-la abraza-pero eso ya no nos debe importar, hay que seguir adelante

-si, si novio mio

-espero que no se te olvide-le dijo mientras la besaba

El trabajo comenzó a tomar locura de amor, todos estaban en pareja y se quería, todo andaba muy bien. El trabajo llego a su fin, sacando las mejores notas, los demás estaban sorprendidos que sus compañeros ahora eran novios.

HOLA, a todos espero que este bien. Acabo de terminar de reescribir esta historia, aunque no me quedo como la primera vez espero que sea de su agrado. Ademas que estuve enferma, me dio una gripe horrible que no me dejaba ni pensar pero gracias a dios tengo a mi amor, darien y inuyasha (los dos me encanta) salvadoreño que me cuido con tanto amor.

Espero poder terminar pronto el cuarto capitulo, donde les traigo verdades, espero poder leer sus comentarios, hasta pronto.


	5. LA VERDAD SE DESCUBRE

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**LA VERDAD SE DESCUBRE, SUFRIMIENTO Y ODIO.**

Todo iba tan bien entre ellos. Había decidido salir las cinco parejas a ver una película y luego se irían a cenar todos.

-oye Yaten, si que estuvo bueno tu plan hermano

-si, seiya tiene razón-dice al momento que lo abraza

-si, la idea de reunirnos con las chicas para sacar buenas notas, fue grandiosa

-oh, entonces si, que tuvo que ser bueno mi plan-sonríe satisfactoriamente-ya que hasta tu Taití lo admites

-bueno, ha sido bueno

-oh, vamos hermano-se acerca Taití- admite que yo puedo pensar bien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina y lita acaba de llegar, iba a esperar que llegaran las demás, pero en eso vieron a Yaten, seiya y Taití y decidieron acercarse pero justamente cuando se encontraban a dos metros de ellos escucharon que hablaban.

-oye Yaten, si que estuvo bueno tu plan hermano

-si, seiya tiene razón-dice al momento que lo abraza

Al escuchar esto se escondieron atrás de un poste grande, era unos de las instalaciones, llegaba al techo y su grueso era de ocho personas rodeándolo, a si que no fue problema alguno estar fuera de la vista de ellos.

-¿de que plan estarán hablando?

-no lo se mina, pero no me gusta-se notaba seria

-si, la idea de reunirnos con las chicas para sacar buenas notas, fue grandiosa

Lita tuvo que callar a mina, poniéndole la mano en la boca para que no gritara después de escuchar tal cosa, mas ella estaba completamente rígida.

-no grites mina, no hables en voz alta-vio como ella acepto

-escuchaste eso lita-poniéndosele los ojos aguados

-si-sus manos se hicieron puño-creo que si

-oh, entonces si, que tuvo que ser bueno mi plan-sonríe satisfactoriamente-ya que hasta tu Taití lo admites

-no lo creo-dijo a puras penas apoyándose en el pilar

-bueno, ha sido bueno

-todos lo saben por lo visto, mina-dijo pensando en Andrew

-oh, vamos hermano-se acerca Taití- admite que yo puedo pensar bien

-vamos mina, hay que alejarnos de ellos-paso el brazo de mina sobre su cuello y la condujo a los baños-aquí estaremos a salvo que nos vean

-¿las chicas?

-calma, hay que vigilar a que hora aparecen

-si tienes razón lita-ya con lágrimas en los ojos-tenemos que contarles esto

Diez minutos después iba llegando reí, serena y emy, que tenia que pasar por los baños para llegar a la taquilla.

-chicas-llamo la chica desde el baño, tratando de que nadie la viera-chicas aquí

-lita

-chicas venga

Las otras tres mujeres le hicieron caso, algo extraño le pasaba, a lo mejor mina se había enojado con Yaten porque vieron a los tres hermanos cerca de los dulces.

-¿Qué sucede lita?

-mina estas llorando-dijo serena acercándose a abrazarla-¿Qué pasa amiga?

-lo que sucede es que escuchamos una conversación de ellos-dijo refiriéndose a los chicos

-¿Qué escucharon?

-pues veras emy-mira como se encuentra mina-íbamos a hablarle a ellos, cuando escuchamos algo de un plan

-¿plan?, ¿Qué plan, lita?

-eso es lo grave, reí-la mira a los ojos-el plan es sobre nosotras

-¿nosotras?

-si de nosotras serena, su plan consistían en conseguir entrar en nuestro grupo para que pudiera sacar buenas notas

-¿QUEEE?-las tres mujeres

-no, eso no puede ser

-si, con decirte que hasta estaban felicitando a Yaten por su idea

La pobre de mina llora mas fuerte y serena la abraza, aunque su cuerpo esta temblado, esto no era bueno.

-¿entonces Taití también esta involucrado?

-si emy-miro a sus otras dos amigas-todos están evo lucrados

-que desgraciados-poniéndosele los ojos aguados y sus mano pálidas de apretar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras las chicas tenían su conversación dentro del baño, Andrew y Darién aparecían en la entrada del cine.

-a vemos llegado antes Andrew-dijo viendo para todos lados

-no Darién, mira-señalado a los hermanos-¿pero y las chicas?

-de seguro a un no llegan, sabes como son amigo-dijo sonriente. Caminaron hasta estar cerca de los otros jóvenes

-hola chicos

-Hola Andrew-los tres hermanos

-hola

-hola Darién-a unisón

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ahora que hacemos muchachas-dijo lita, que por fin dejo escapar unas lagrimas

-hay que enfrentarlo-sentencio reí

-yo… yo no voy a poner-dijo mina desconsolada

-tranquila amiga-respira hondo-tenemos que ser fuertes todas

-hay que dar la cara-dijo emy, limpiándose las lagrimas que ya había caído y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta el momento-será mejor irnos

-¿pero a donde?

-a mi casa lita

-ok-digiero las demás

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando las chicas comenzaban a salir del baño, fuero vistas por Darién, quien noto que algo andaba mal, ya que serena traía a mina como si estuviera mal.

-miren allí viene las muchachas-indico Darién

-parece que algo le sucede a mina-le informa Andrew

-¿Qué?-dijo Yaten viendo hacia donde venia

-Vamos a ver

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-oh, no viene hacia acá-dijo lita temblándole las piernas a ver a Andrew

-cálmate, hay que enfréntalos

Cuando los chicos iban a besar a sus respectivas parejas, se escucho un ruido estruendoso un ssplasssssh que los demás voltearon a ver que sucedía.

Ninguno entendía por que fueron atacados de esta forma por sus novias los cinco chico aun se encontraba sobándose las mejillas, ellas, además que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué les sucedes a ustedes?-inquirió Taití molesto

-una explicación quieres-dijo entre lagrimas y voz quebrada-nosotras somos quienes debemos pedirla-haciendo sus manos puños-y tenemos derecho

-¿Qué explicación?-mirando con pesar-¿a que te refieres amor mío?

-yo no soy tu amor-le dijo con odio en su voz. Taití no comprendía, pero sintió un dolor en su pecho por aquella mirada que le lanzo emy, que a cualquiera pudiera congelar-no me llames nunca mas amor mío, porque ya no lo soy-le grito-y ustedes-señalándolos-son unos perversos, aprovechados, nos engañaron, jugaron con nosotras

Yaten confundido como los demás le preguntó a mina-¿a que se refiere emy, al decir que las engañamos, mina, dime?

Mina no le quería hablar pero cuando el volvió a acercarse a ella lo abofeteo nuevamente diciéndole-no te me acerques, tu eres el cabecilla, si bien sabias que yo era la mas tonta-menciono con desdén-a quien podías convencer para entrar al grupo de nosotras-las lagrimas parecía no tener fin en el rostro de ella

Al escuchar esto todos los chicos comenzaron a comprender lo que sucedía, pero no quería saber en verdad que ella lo había averiguado, no podía pardelas.

-y sacar buenas notas, se aprovecharon de nosotras, consiguieron lo que quería, ¿pero… pero porque ilusionarnos con amor?-los miro a todos-si, tal vez-se limpio las lagrimas-que tonta soy, aun era para tenernos seguras para que no los fuéramos a dejar fuera del trabajo-termino de decir serena

-no muchachas, ustedes están equivocadas, déjenos explicarles bien las cosas-dijo Darién suplicante

-¿Qué nos van a explicar Darién?-mirándolo con odio, haciendo que el retrocediera un paso-que se aprovecharon de nosotras, que fuimos unas tontas en enamorarnos de ustedes-los señalo a todos-que no valen nada y que en eso fue en lo que nos equivocamos, que pensamos que si lo valía-salieron con record estas palabra

-vámonos chicas, dejemos a estos-mirándolos con record-aquí, no vale la pena que nos vean llorar por ellos-señalándolos-y ustedes no se vuelva a acercarse, si tiene algo de decencia-setención emy

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-eres un estúpido seiya-acercándose a el-ya vez por ponerte a hablar sobre eso-lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa-ellas escucharon y ahora nos odia

Zafándose del agarre furioso-tal ves sea culpable de hablar, pero fue tu plan hermanito-observado a su otro hermano-además no fui el único que hablo del asunto

-es verdad-dijo tristemente-todos tenemos la culpa

-yo les dije invisibles que no fueran a herirlas-aprieta sus puños-ahora yo también estoy involucrado, lita jamás me perdonara

-calma hermano-le dice Darién a su amigo-vamos en lugar de lamentarnos y echarle la culpa a otro, mejor veamos como las recuperamos-suspiro hondo a tratar de llenar sus pulmones-no solo ustedes ha perdido, yo también perdí a serena y la amo, tengo pensado luchar por ella, no permitiré que se aleje de mi-mirando a Andrew-mas ahora que le iba a pedir matrimonio

-¿le ibas a pedir matrimonio a serena, hermano?-lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos-¿tu, el que no creía en eso del matrimonio?

-si yo-le dijo furioso-ese mismo, y porque amo a serena, y en estos momentos ellas nos odia y están en su derecho.

Todos se quedaron callados, viéndose unos a otros aceptando las palabras de Darién, no sabia que hacer la verdad era esa-"¿Qué harén, no quiero perderla?"- era el pensamiento de todos en ese momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las chicas se encontraba en la casa de serena, ninguna tenia intención de irse a sus casas, porque sus padres se darían cuenta de su estados y quería desahogarse de aquel dolor que les estaba oprimiendo el pecho, eran tan grande que quería que jamás hubieran existidos ellos en sus vidas.

Se sentía a gusto en la casa de serena, ya que la madre de ella era más reservada que las de ellas. Además que la habitación de serena estaba retirada de las demás que conllevaba al patio.

-serena-la llamo-perdóname-comenzó a llorar otra vez-todo esto es mi culpa-limpiándose las lagrimas rebeldes-hasta tu has salido lastimada amiga

Serena se sentó a la par de mina y tomas sus manos, le sonrió dulcemente como solo ella sabe hacerlo-no mina, tu no tienes la culpa-le aparta un mecho rebelde- de nada, además-suspira-si yo me enamore de Darién, sabia que algún riesgo corría y lo corrí- encogió los hombros-es culpa de ellos, nos engañaron y no por eso nos dejara de doler-miro a las demás-pero lo vamos a superar chicas-"yo espero poder superarlo y salir adelante mas ahora"

Todas las demás la vieron, sonrieron apenas, se secaron las lagrimas.

-es cierto esto no nos vecera-dijo rei toda energética

-por eso nos tenemos a nosotras, para todo amiga-dijo lita mas respuesta

-¿serena que haremos el lunes?, los veremos

-si lita tiene razon, ¿Cómo nos comportaremos?

-si, yo no quiero ver a seiya, ¿ustedes los quieren ver chicas?-les pregunto viendolas

-yo tampoco quiero ver a taiti-dijo emy muy triste-¿Qué haremos?-se atrevio a prengutar la chica mas inteligente del grupo

-saben chicas-se acomodo en el suelo-no haremos nada

-¡NADA¡-todas muy admiradas

-si no haremos nada-dijo con naturalida-los veremos como si no existieran-suspira-el mismo recor que sentimos hacia ellos nos daran el valor necesario muchachas-las miron con convicion-de acuerdo-y todas aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Llego el lunes, las chicas estaban dispuestas a verlos como si nunca hubieran existido para ellas. En cambio los chicos estaban ansiosos de poder verlas y queria hablar con ellas.

Todos los demas de aquella clase notaron que algo sucedian entre ellos, ya que practicamente era como si no se conocieran, si el viernes de la semana pasada todavia los vieron muy emanorados; debia ser algo grave, ya que los muchachos trataban de hablar con ellas, pero para ellas definitivamente era como si no estuvierna frente a ellas rogandoles que les dieran un minuto. Pero se notaba que los dos grupos sufria, uno al se rechazado y el otro por rechazar.

Entretando paso un mes por completo sin que pudieran hablar con las chicas para que los perdonara, estaban preocupados porque despues ya no las verian, la desesperacion se estaba adueñando de ellos. Darien estaba de lo mas preocupado porque habia visto a serena enferma y no podia estar con ella, y no sabia que le sucedia.

Solo las chicas sabia que le sucedia a serena y estaba claro que esa informacion no se la brindarian a el, a si que intento averigua a atraves de un compañero que talves no desconfiarian de el. Pero aun asi no logro nada, al chico no le dijieron nada sobre la salud de serena.

Esto dejaba mas que preocupado a darien, ¿Qué le sucedia a serena?, tenia que averiguarlo, sabia que algo andaba mal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿QUE LE SUCEDERA A SERENA?, ¿las chicas los perdonaran?.

Perdoneme por la tardanza, lo que sucede que las ultimas dos semanas de agostos me encontre super ocupada terminando los preparativos de mi boda. Ademas que descubri que vamos a ser padres y me ha tocado andar de aquí alla, para examenes, inyenciones.

Y para colmo toda la capital se detuvo por casi dos semanas, nada de tranporte, apenas ahora comienza algunos a trabajar, espero que les guste este capitulo, el que viene es el ultimo. Espero verls pronto.


	6. Una locura por amor

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"**UNA LOCURA POR AMOR".**

Tuvieron que idear un plan para poder estar con las chicas y ya se imagina quien era el cabecilla del grupo, si por supuesto Yaten, veremos que sucede ahora…

Las chicas tenían planeado su pi jamada en la casa de serena, porque verían que usaría en la graduación. Se encontraba sola en la casa, porque la madre de serena tuvo que ir a visitar a su hermana, quien se enfermo de improvisto; a si que eso las chicas tenían para ellas la casa.

Mientras las chicas hablaban y pensaba que usar, unas sombras se encontraban a juera de la casa, preparándose para entrar en ella.

Estaban completamente vestidos de negros, pero lo mas extraño fue que no ingresaron por la fuerza. Un hombre abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y entraron.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, se colocaron unas mascaras, luego sacaron un frasco y mojaron unos pañuelos para después dirigirse a la habitación de serena. Entreabrieron la puerta y vieron a las chicas conversando, y justo en el momento en que ellas iban a la cocina por unos bocadillos, aquellos hombres entraron.

Provocaron un susto entre las muchachas, que comenzaron a huir de aquellos hombres. Pero ellos fueron rápidos y las capturaron tapándoles la boca con aquellos pañuelos que se encontraba húmedos de una sustancia, que les toco inhalar y una por una iban cayendo dormidas. Hasta el final solo quedaba serena, la pobre estaba muy nerviosa, uno de los hombre lo noto muy bien, además que le costaba respirar, al momento en que el la tomo del brazo. Ella lucho, era lógico pero lo extraño fue que se puso pálida tal ves era por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sus pensamientos fueron intervenidos por el desmayo de ella.

Preocupado aquel hombre la toma en sus brazos, sabia que ella no era tan débil como para desmayarse de esta manera, al contrario el se encontraba en alerta porque sabia que ella era quien le daría mas pelea que las demás.

Los demás hombres recogieron las cosas de las chicas, mientras ellas eran llevadas en los brazos. El ultimo en salir fue aquel que se encontraba con serena, la res costo en la cama y busco una maleta y metió algo de ropa en ella, la observo un rato antes de cargarla en brazos y salir con ella de aquella casa.

Los demás ya había colocado a las chicas en la parte de atrás del carro, al momento en que la puso junto a las demás; serena comenzó a despertar lo que lo puso en alerta y le tapo la boca con el pañuelo aun húmedo-aun no puedes despertar, pequeña-haciendo que se durmiera.

Aquellos hombres de dirigieron con cuidado a una hacienda, que para nada parecía vacía pero en ese momento solos ellos se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Las dejaron en una habitación de aquella hacienda, había colocado tres camas dejando en dos a dos de ellas, y a serena sola en una. A los lados de cada cama hay lámparas de noche, las camas están con sus cobertores y tendidas, las dos ventanas de esa habitación estas cerradas con madera atravesada, y los tres muebles de noche ha dejado las maletas de las chicas.

La primera en despertar fue emy, tratando de enfocar las cosas-¿Qué paso?-tocándose la frente por un poco de dolor en la cabeza-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta al ver que ese lugar es desconocido para ella-¡por dios, aquellos hombre!-miro para todos lados y vio a las chicas aun dormidas.

-chicas despierten-zarandeando a mina que era la mas cercana, quien tardo un momento en despertar-mina

-uh… ¿Qué sucede?-restregándose los ojos-¿Qué paso emy?-viendo a las demás aun dormidas

-aun no lo se-miro a las demás-pero hay que despertar a las demás-le dijo levantándose de la cama de donde se encontraba, mina la se guion lentamente aun se encontraba aturdida.

La siguiente en despertar fue lita, mina despertó a reí, todas estaban desconcertadas de donde estaban, ¿Por qué estaban allí?, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Y sobre todo ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

-chicas venga-les grito mina-serena no despierta-dijo preocupada mientras acomodaba la cabeza de la chica en su piernas

Las chicas comenzaron a tratar de despertarla pero nada funcionaba-emy-la llamo lita-revísala, pidió mientras buscaba en la mochila de serena algo con desesperación.

-tiene el pulso débil-dijo al momento que dejaba otra vez la mano en la cama-esto no es bueno chicas

-no trajeron sus medicinas-dijo lita angustiada observando a las demás

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-pregunto mina mientras acariciaba la cabellera de serena

-no se-pensó un momento-tendremos que pedir ayuda-las miro-reí acércate a la puerta y pide ayuda

Así lo hizo al estar cerca de la puerta, tomo aire suficiente-AYUDENOS POR FAVOR

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿el que?

-AYUDENOS POR FAVOR

-¿eso?, están gritando

-es normal, se creen en gran peligro

-si es verdad

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-no viene

-vuelve a gritar-insistió-di que una de las chicas esta mal

-ok-suspira y observa a serena aun dormida-espero que esta vez si venga emy

-yo también reí-tomando nuevamente el pulso de serena

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ya se calmaran

-eso espero

-AYUDENOS POR FAVOR, NECESITAMOS AYUDA UNA DE NUESTRA AMIGA SE ENCUENTRA MAL-grito con desesperación

-¿escuchaste eso?

-si-lo miro un momento-mejor voy a ver

-voy contigo

Caminaron hasta una puerta cerrada y al abrió vieron que todas las chicas estaban alrededor de una de las camas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto al verlas así

-nuestra amiga, no despierta-dejando la mano de la joven en la cama-y ya es tiempo que haga despertado

-eso es normal-dijo viendo la preocupación de la chica-mas tarde despertara-dijo al momento que comenzaba a alejarse de ellas, pero la voz angustiosa de emy asusto mucho aquel hombre.

-no señor-lo miro a los ojos-lo que pasa es que usted, no sabe lo que tiene ella

-¿y que es lo que tiene?-pregunto algo alterado-diga a si las ayudamos-observando la preocupación en los ojos de ella.

-Es que ella necesita unos medicamentos-observando a su amiga aun dormida en sus piernas-y ustedes no las pusieron en su mochila

-¿Qué medicamentos?-acercándose a mina-¿para que los necesita?

-lo que sucede es que serena, tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo

Todo lo que dijo emy para el chico fue como si le tiraran un baldé de agua fría, lo que acaba de escuchar era para irse de espalda, serena embarazada y de alto riesgo; había hecho bien al llevarse aquel lugar.

-por favor vuelva a la casa de donde nos sacaron y traigas sus medicinas

Estas palabras sacaron al hombre de sus pensamientos, tenía razón emy, debía volver y traer la medicina lo más pronto posible, serena podría estar en peligro por su estupidez. Salió de esa habitación sin decir ninguna palabra, era como si de repente alguien le hubiera cortado la lengua.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que paso allá adentro?-dijo mirando pero aun a si no lo veía a el

-si, hermano-lo tomo del brazo-yo voy contigo, a si como estas no puedes manejar

-bien

A si salieron de aquel lugar, dejando atrás a unas chicas preocupadas, esperando que aquellos hombres hicieran lo que se les había pedido.

Llegaron a la casa de serena y entraron sin ningún problema como anteriormente, al entrar en la habitación de la chica comenzaron a buscar los medicamentos que podría ser lo que ella necesitaba.

-aun no me lo creo hermano-dijo al cerrar una gaveta

-ni yo-buscando en la mesa de noche-ahora entiendo porque se veía enferma-suspira-imagínate

-si quien se lo hubiera imaginado-le sonríe

-ya las encontré-dice al encontrar una bolsa con recetas con la palabra mágica "embarazo".

-bien, vámonos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando regresaron a la finca, se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba todas, al entrar le dieron las medicinas a emy quien se encargo de administrársela.

Mientras tanto aquellos hombres solo observaba a ver que sucedía unos minutos después de aquella larga espera por fin emy dio buenas noticias.

-bueno chicas ya podemos estar tranquilas-suspira-ya esta estable-la observa-solo hay que esperar que despierte, espero que sea pronto-mira a los dos hombres parados casi enfrente de ella-gracias

Aquellos dos hombres se marcharon sin decir ninguna palabra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Muchachos tenemos que hablar

-¿que sucede?

-el plan tiene que terminar ya

-¿pero porque Darién?

-¿por que?-los miran- nuestro querido Darién va hacer papa

-¿QUEEE?

-serena no se encuentra muy bien en su embarazo y no quiero que nada malo les pase a los dos-observando la reacción de todos-a si que ya mismo cada quien se lleva a sus novias y hablan con ellas

-te entiendo amigo-mira a los demás-yo ya quiero que emy me perdone

Los demás aceptaron la petición de Darién, y se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando entran los cinco hombres a la habitación las cuatro chicas despiertas se pone en guardia, los hombres se colocaron enfrente de ellas, lo cual hizo que se comenzaran a asustar. Pero justamente en ese preciso momento serena comenzaba a despertar de su largo sueño.

-serena-dijo alegre mina

-uh, chicas-tratando de fijar su visión-¿Qué sucedió?

Su pregunta fue callada por la presencia de un hombre frente a ella, la dejo sin habla, solo pudo ver como sus amigas se encontraba en igual situación.

Observo como aquellos hombres se comenzaron a llevar a sus amigas una por una, sin que ellas pusieran resistencia pero lo que no sabia era que ellas no lo hicieron; para no preocuparla más de lo que podía estar, quedando ella sola con aquel sujeto, lo observo parecía impaciente y nervioso, la miraba con dulzura lo cual hizo que ella se tranquilizara.

Se quedaron completamente solos en aquella habitación, el la miraba a igual que ella. Por un momento el hombre tuvo ganas de salir de allí, pero lo mejor era terminar todo aquello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La primera pareja se quedo en la sala, la segunda se fue al comedor, la tercera al corredor y la cuarta a un kiosco a unos cuantos pasos del corredor, dejando a si a nuestra ultima pareja en aquella habitación.

Todas las chicas tenían miedo de que fuera lo que aquellos hombres harían con ellas, pero era más el miedo por saber que sucedería con su amiga serena.

Pero nadie se esperaba lo que iba a suceder después de aquellos hombres se quitaran las mascaras. Después de quedar al descubierto se escucho un sonido en cadena, ssplasssssh, acababa de ser bofeteados los cinco hombres.

-¿tu?-cinco voces femeninas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿tu?-lo miro completamente sorprendida, además del hecho que ni pensó en darle aquella abofeteada su cuerpo reacciono de improvisto-¿Por qué hiciste esta locura?-pregunto levantando su cara para que la viera

-si es una locura, serena-tomándole la mano

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿tu?-lo miro completamente sorprendida, además del hecho que ni pensó en darle aquella abofeteada su cuerpo reacciono de improvisto-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?-lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos-¿no te vasto con el daño que ya me has hecho?

-tranquilízate mina-le tomo la mano, la cual ella retiro inmediatamente, lo cual lo itristecion-dejame explicarte

-explicarme, ¿Qué? -lo miro con record-¿Qué quieres volver a jugar conmigo?

-no, mina-la miro con suplica-quiero que sepas que todo esto lo he hecho para que puedas dejarme explicarme-le tomo la mano otra vez, pero esta vez no se la quitaron-quiero que me escuches hasta el final.

-están bien-dijo ella calmada viéndolo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿tu?-lo miro completamente sorprendida, además del hecho que ni pensó en darle aquella abofeteada su cuerpo reacciono de improvisto-¿Por qué?

-necesito que me escuches-la miro con suplica-por favor

-te escucho Taití-dijo sentándose en la silla del comedor

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿tu?-lo miro completamente sorprendida, además del hecho que ni pensó en darle aquella abofeteada su cuerpo reacciono de improvisto-¿Cómo has podido?-lo miraba con decepción

-por favor, lita-la miro con suplica en los ojos-déjame explicarte

-no quiero que me cuentes mas mentiras-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-estoy cansada-dijo al momento en que se sentó en una silla que estaba en el corredor

-no, no mas mentiras-se arrodillo y tomo su manos entre las de el-solo la verdad, pero necesito que me escuches-ella solo asintió con la cabeza

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿tu?-lo miro completamente sorprendida, además del hecho que ni pensó en darle aquella abofeteada su cuerpo reacciono de improvisto-¿Cómo has sido capas?, eres un desgraciado-lo miro con una gran irán y su mano hecho puño le temblaba

El la observo noto aquel puño que temblaba, estaba seguro que lo usaría contra el. Se acerco un poco a ella, le tomo las manos, las beso dejándola sorprendida

-reí, pégame hasta que te canses pequeña-la miro con dulzura-pero después déjame explicarte todo

Ella lo miraba como si el fuera de otro mundo, tenia ganas de dejar salir toda su ira hacia el culpable de quien la había provocado, pero aquellos ojos que la miraba así no la dejaba actuar como ella deseaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-si es una locura, serena-tomándole la mano, la cual ella no quito. Haciendo que Darién se sintiera mejor.

-creo que todo esto lo hiciste para poder hablar-lo miro con dulzura-¿verdad?

-si, a si es princesa-sentándose a la par de ella-quiero explicarte como estuvieron las cosas-vio como ella se tenso-quiero poder decirte mi verdad, necesito que me escuches

-bueno-se acomodo mejor en aquella cama-cuéntame

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-no, mina-la miro con suplica-quiero que sepas que todo esto lo he hecho para que puedas dejarme explicarme-le tomo la mano otra vez, pero esta vez no se la quitaron-quiero que me escuches hasta el final.

-están bien-dijo ella calmada viéndolo-te escucho

-mira mina-dijo sentándola en el sillón grande de la sala-es verdad que soy el que planeo el plan que tanto te ha hecho sufrir-la miro a los ojos-y que me ha hecho sufrir a mi también, por imbécil.

-en eso tienes razón, eres un imbécil

Al escuchar esto Yaten le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa de dolor.

-si ya lo se-se acerca a ella-el plan era sacar buenas notas, lo que no venia en el era enamorarme de ti-ella lo miro tratante de veré si era verdad lo que le decía o otra mentira

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-necesito que me escuches-la miro con suplica-por favor

-te escucho Taití-dijo sentándose en la silla del comedor

-escucha bien lo que te diré-sentado a la par de ella-yo supe lo del plan de mi hermano, no estuve de acuerdo con el pero soy culpable de aprovecharlo-ella lo miro tratando de entender que era lo que quería decirle-para poder acercarme a ti, como hace tiempo quería, te he amado desde lejos desde hace un año. Y esta era mi oportunidad y no la desaproveche

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-no quiero que me cuentes mas mentiras-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-estoy cansada-dijo al momento en que se sentó en una silla que estaba en el corredor

-no, no mas mentiras-se arrodillo y tomo su manos entre las de el-solo la verdad, pero necesito que me escuches-ella solo asintió con la cabeza-yo supe del plan casi desde el principio a igual que Darién, pero nos negamos a el y les dijimos que lo dejaran pero luego ustedes nos eligieron y ya no pudimos hacer nada, solo que les dijimos que no las fuera a lastimarlas

-de verdad, aunque casi no se noto-dijo con ironía

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-si ya lo se-se acerca a ella-el plan era sacar buenas notas, lo que no venia en el era enamorarme de ti-ella lo miro tratante de veré si era verdad lo que le decía o otra mentira, pero aquellos ojos parecía de verdad arrepentidos de todo el dolor que había provocado en ella.

-quisiera creerte-lo miro-pero… no puedo

-lo se muy bien-le sonrió triste-sabes estas en tu derecho de no creerme, pero es mi verdad

-dime ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mi?

El la observo por un momento, mientras besaba sus manos-me enamore de ti, por tu sonrisa dulce, por esa mirada sincera, por tu forma de ser, siempre alegre, me contagiaste la sonrisa. Me encanta lo radiante que siempre eres, que siempre tienes que ver hacia el futuro con optimismo. Toda tu me conquisto.

Ella solo lo observaba y escucha con mucha atención si su corazón no le engañaba era verdad todo aquello que el acaba de decir pero aquella duda la consumía, debía de creerle a su corazón o a su conciencia; Era una guerra que se encontraba en su interior.

El comprendió lo confusa que ella se sentía en ese momento, era lógico, hasta el se encontraba mal esperando a ver si ella lo perdonaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿que es lo que tienes que decirme? mirandolo a los ojos-¿acaso otra de tus mentiras?

-no, no reí, es la verdad-la miro-déjame que te cuente lo que paso

-te escucho

-es cierto que mi hermano Yaten es quien planeo todo

-y tu lo ayudaste

-no, a decir verdad me interesaba estar bien con mis notas-la miro-pero en el proceso te conocí y me enamore de ti

-ja, como no-lo miro con ironía en los ojos

-seré sincero que si yo me encontrara en tu situación-suspiro-lo mismo pensaría, pero la verdad, mi verdad es que me enamore de ti-mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella lo miraba con recelo-no tengo mas prueba que el amor que siento por ti, espero que puedas darme otra oportunidad

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-bueno-se acomodo mejor en aquella cama-cuéntame

-es cierto que yo y Andrew supimos del plan de Yaten-vio que ella lo miro con enfado-pero hasta que ya lo había puesto en practica, les dijimos que nosotros no queríamos ser parte de eso

-pero lo fuero-sentencio ella

-lamentablemente si porque ustedes nos asentaron en su grupo, ya no podíamos hacernos para atrás pero les dijimos que si las llegaba a lastimar se las verían con nosotros y a si fue

-¿en que consistía el plan?

-solo era de que nuestras notas no cayeran con el profesor-la miro-nunca estuvo planeado enamorarlas-vio la sorpresa en su cara-nos enamóranos en el proceso, yo la verdad te amo con toda mi alma serena, y sentí morirme cuando emy me dijo que te encontrabas mal

-¿Cómo supiste que no me encuentro bien? dijo tímidamente tratando de ocultar lo que su mente sabia que tal vez sus amigas en plan de ayudarla la había condenando a declarar la verdad

-no despertabas, las chicas tuvieron miedo que fuera relacionado con… con-la miro tiernamente-embarazo

-lo… lo sabes-dijo casi en un grito

-si lo se-acercándose a ella con cautela y toco tímidamente su vientre-me angustien mucho al pensar que les podía suceder algo a los dos-serena sonrió dulcemente y coloco su mano sobre de la de el-¿pero te sientes bien?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-escucha bien lo que te diré-sentado a la par de ella-yo supe lo del plan de mi hermano, no estuve de acuerdo con el pero soy culpable de aprovecharlo-ella lo miro tratando de entender que era lo que quería decirle-para poder acercarme a ti, como hace tiempo quería, te he amado desde lejos desde hace un año. Y esta era mi oportunidad y no la desaproveche

-¿Qué tu que?-lo miro con los ojos abiertos

-que te amo emy-la miro a los ojos mientras tomo sus manos entre las de el-se que fue egoísta de mi parte, ser cómplice de este plan pero no tenia alternativa-beso sus mano-necesitaba que tu me vieras, necesitaba decirte lo que sentía por ti

Todo esto la dejo perpleja, no se imaginaba que Taití pudiera parecer tan irracional pero a si era. Parecía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura no cavia duda todo lo que acaba de decirle era la pura verdad

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-de verdad, aunque casi no se noto-dijo con ironía

-es verdad, lita-le hizo que lo viera tomándole el mentó-te amo, perdóname por ser culpable de tu dolor, nunca hubiera querido verte a si, soy de lo peor pero te amo

Ella lo observaba detenidamente, sabia que el no podía ser culpable como los demás, su corazón se lo gritaba y ahora lo estaba comprobando

-de verdad que no estabas de acuerdo con ellos

-si nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que hacia, pero me enamore de ti pequeña-le acaricio la mejilla

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El comprendió lo confusa que ella se sentía en ese momento, era lógico, hasta el se encontraba mal esperando a ver si ella lo perdonaba.

-sabes Yaten-lo miro con dulzura, lo cual hizo que el corazón del joven volviera a latir-te perdono

-de verdad mi amor-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-si-lo beso, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido pero inmediatamente correspondió el beso, cual no duro mucho-te amo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-seré sincero que si yo me encontrara en tu situación-suspiro-lo mismo pensaría, pero la verdad, mi verdad es que me enamore de ti-mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella lo miraba con recelo-no tengo mas prueba que el amor que siento por ti, espero que puedas darme otra oportunidad

-de verdad quisiera dártela-lo miro-y te la daré porque yo también la necesito

-de verdad me la das amor-la miro con esos ojos iluminados llenos de vida

-si-le sonrió- pero esta vez si haces algo que me lastime nuevamente olvídate de mí

-no, no mi amor tenlo por seguro que no lo hare-dijo para después darle un beso apasionado el cual fue correspondido

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-si lo se-acercándose a ella con cautela y toco tímidamente su vientre-me angustien mucho al pensar que les podía suceder algo a los dos-serena sonrió dulcemente y coloco su mano sobre de la de el-¿pero te sientes bien?

-si-lo miro tratando de descifrarlo-todo esta normal, ya que tome mi medicamento, Darién… yo te… lo iba

-ya se princesa- sonrió-todo esto ha sido mi culpa por estúpido no he podido estar contigo en los momentos mas críticos que pudiste haber paso sola-la miro preocupado-y de seguro tu embarazo es de riesgo por mi culpa-ella no contesto y aparto la mirada de la de el, lo cual comprobó que en parte todo lo que había sucedido con ella y con el bebe el tenia la culpa-perdóname mi amor-dijo dándole un abrazo de los mas fuerte.

Ella correspondió el abrazo a si estuvieron un tiempo hasta que el fue quien rompió el lazo y viéndola directamente a los ojos le dijo-si no puedes perdonarme, me permitirás poder ver al bebe

-te perdono Darién, pero el bebe no podas verlo de vez en cuando

-gracias por perdóname-dijo con el corazón hecho nudo-y entiendo que no quieras que te moleste con mi presencia

-Darién… Darién-le llamo-no quiero que le des unos días al bebe, quiero que le des todos los días de tu vida-lo miro que abrió sus ojos como plato-bueno si quieres por que tampoco quiero obligarte

-obligarme por dios serena, si de eso pido mi limosna-dijo sonriente-bueno esto me da oportunidad de pedirte algo que deseaba hacerlo antes que descubrieras de lo del plan, ella lo miro tratando de entender que era lo que quería decirle, metió su mano en una bolsa del pantalón-serena, mi princesa te quieres casar conmigo-le dijo sacando una cajita negra y en el interior se encontraba un anillo de plata con una piedra en medio y aun lado una media luna

Ella se quedo callada de su garganta no salía ningún sonido por breves segundos-si acepto, acepto ser tu esposa-dijo completamente radiante de felicidad, luego se besaron

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo esto la dejo perpleja, no se imaginaba que Taití pudiera parecer tan irracional pero a si era. Parecía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura no cavia duda todo lo que acaba de decirle era la pura verdad.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro entre angustia y de confortación, aquello era posible por supuesto lo amaba, el la amaba no había sido de la mejor manera todo lo que había sucedido pero sentía que se debía otra oportunidad.

-sabes Taití-el la miro-en verdad veo que tu me amas-el asintió-yo también te amo-le sonrió por completo, ella lo miro-a si que siento que nos debemos otra oportunidad-dijo a lo cual Taití le salto encima para besarla, lo cual ella correspondió con amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-si nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que hacia, pero me enamore de ti pequeña-le acaricio la mejilla

-y yo de ti Andrew-el sonrió al escuchar esas bellas palabras que salieron de esa boca que se moría de ganas por volver a besar aquella boca que era como agua en el desierto

-te amo-dijo para luego besarla muy tiernamente, lo cual fue correspondido por su compañera

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todas las parejas se reunieron en el comedor ya que los chicos habían preparado algo por si ellas los perdonaban y por suerte aquel banquete no se desperdiciaría. Estaban todos comiendo muy felices y tranquilos pero una chica tenía curiosidad y eso no la dejaba tranquila.

-Darién-lo llamo, lo cual el la miro-dime ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar en mi casa si hacer algún ruido?-lo miro

El miro a los demás como buscando ayuda pero vio que nadie se la daría a si que dejo escapar un suspiro de pesar, la miro y le dijo-es que yo tenia llave para entrar-dijo a si de simple

Ella lo miro como si tuviera dos cabeza-¿pero como es eso posible?

Darién tomo otro sorbo de su bebida y dijo-tu mama me las dio

-¿Qué mi mama que?-no entendía que estaba escuchando su mama era cómplice que la secuestraran-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-es que yo hable con ella, le conté toda la verdad, necesitaba poder hablar contigo, pero tu mama me dijo que no estabas bien-la miro-pero tampoco me quiso decir que tenias, dijo que eras tu quien debía contarme pero como lo harías si no querías verme le dije-aparto la mirada de ella y observo a los demás-a si que se le ocurrió a Yaten que ella las podía dejar solas el día que todas ustedes estarían juntas en tu casa serena

-y nos secuestraron-grito mina

-no mi amor nadie-la miro y vio el reproche en sus ojos-bueno si fue un secuestro pero de amor que quede claro

-como haiga sido esto fue un secuestro-dijo reí

-ya chicas cálmense-intervino serena-¿o sea que no tuvieron otra idea?-pregunto viendo a Darién

-no la verdad no tuvimos otra elección-dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos esperando que ella comprendiera que era lo que el quería decirle con aquella mirada.

Que a parecer a si fue ya que ella solo dijo-entiendo- y sonrió cosa que significo para las demás que aquello estuvo bien en lo que cabía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron los días muy rápido y pronto se encontraron en el día de graduación, por fin terminaba todo aquellos por lo que tanto había luchado y sufrido. Las chicas por fin habían terminado de arreglarse en casa de serena ya que allí pasarían los chicos por ellas.

Mina se encontraba muy feliz, con vestido hasta arriba de las rodillas, de color anaranjado claro, con escote v enfrente sin mangas, llevaba unos zapatos altos del mismo color, su cabellos se lo había hecho un moño alto, dejando unos mechones sueltos.

Emy llevaba un vestido azul cielo, debajo de las rodillas de tirantes muy delgados y zapatos negros de taco mediano, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y se había hecho algunos rizos, su maquillaje era igual que el de mina muy sencillo, se encontraba nerviosa por ver a Taití.

Lita llevaba un vestido de color verde claro debajo de las rodillas, medio escote enfrente y toda la espalda casi descubierta, su cabello lo lleva suelto la mayoría ya que algunos mechones se encontraban recogidos, su maquillaje era suave, llevaba unos zapatos negros de taco bajo.

Reí llevaba un vestido arriba de las rodillas de color rojo claro, tenia la mitad de la espalda descubierta y enfrente dejaba ver su escote delicadamente, su cabello lo llevaba suelto solo algunos rizos hechos, sus zapatos eran de taco alto, se encontraba emocionada.

Serena llevaba un vestido arriba de las rodillas de color rosado claro, con escote v enfrente de media manga, su cabellos lo llevaba suelto y completamente rizados, zapatos de taco mediano por su estado, y su maquillaje suave, se notaba muy radiante y feliz.

Los chichos estaban muy guapos con sus esmóquines negros, se quedaron con la boca abiertas a ver a sus respectivas parejas frente a ellos.

Al llegar al baile todos sus compañeros los vieron muy sorprendidos por que lo ultimo que sabia era que ellos ya no estaban juntos y de repente aparecen nuevamente tan enamorados como antes. La pasaron muy bien pero decidieron terminar su fiesta en la azotea del edificio, las cinco parejas estaban viendo el cielo despejado de nubes y las estrellas se encontraban brillando con mucha intensidad, parecían felices ellas también por ellos, y ansiosa por un nuevo comienzo en la vida de nuestros personaje los cuales se juraba amor y se prometía cosas para su futuro juntos, pero antes pidieron un deseo para ese futuro.

"Que lo nuestro perdure para siempre".

**FIN.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haiga gustado esta corta, loca pero bonita historia. Quiero pedir mil disculpa por la tardanza no tengo nombre de dios, hasta yo estaba sufriendo por que nunca terminaba; pero lo que paso es que se fue de vacaciones mi inspiración junto con mi imaginación las dos malvadas me dejaron solo a mi suerte.

A todo esto algún sabe que paso con una historia que la verdad no me acuerdo del nombre pero en ella serena esta casada con Darién, porque le pago las deudas que le dejo seiya quien la enamoro y luego robo, pero ellos se van a vivir a tipo de castillo en Escocia creo donde ella le dice a Darién que en un año saldara su cuenta y será libre para irse y divorciarse de el. Si alguien sabe que paso con esa historia estaré completamente agradecida.

Hasta pronto, bueno eso espero yo cuides mucho.


End file.
